


Пообещайте мне любовь

by Klea_Strix



Category: Aquanauts (movie)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И на дне морском бывает неспокойно. Когда Свен Болл провожал погружающийся мезоскаф, на его душе было неспокойно. И интуиция его не подвела. Вскоре аппарат всплыл, и на его борту был лишь один спятивший гидрокомбист, второй же исчез в глубинах океана. Теперь Свену и его новому напарнику придется разрешить эту загадку, а заодно попытаться наладить собственные отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пообещайте мне любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по мотивам фильма «Акванавты» и частично одноименной фантастической повести Сергея Павлова.

_Пообещайте мне любовь,_  
 _Пусть безответную._  
 _Узнаю в облике любом_  
 _Ее приметы я,_  
 _И в целом мире, ты пойми,_  
 _Всего дороже мне_  
 _То обещание любви_  
 _Неосторожное._  
Игорь Вознесенский

Эта экспедиция для Свена Болла началась не слишком удачно. Вилема Пашича, единственного, с кем Свену хотелось бы поддерживать дружеские отношения, тут же загнали под воду, притом в компании Дюмона. Хотя и Болл, и Пашич уговаривали Леона, чтобы тот послал их в паре, но начальству, как всегда, виднее. Свен смотрел на погружающийся мезоскаф, и на душе его было неспокойно. Было ощущение неправильности происходящего и чувство надвигающейся трагедии. Но это скоро прошло, дела не дали отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Были и другие погружения, ведь помимо обслуживания энергодобывающей станции реализовывались и другие проекты, для которых требовался человек-рыба, а таковым на судне оставался один Болл. Не раз медиколог высказывала Дуговскому свое недовольство по поводу злостных нарушений условий труда одним конкретным акванавтом.

Элен Кент, или попросту Элли, была очень хорошим специалистом и просто замечательной девушкой, но порой от ее заботы хотелось сбежать поглубже. Она никак не могла понять, что для Свена вода была родной стихией. Он вырос на Великих озерах, но всегда мечтал связать свою жизнь с океаном. Начитавшись в детстве Жюля Верна, Свен хотел походить на капитана Немо. Так что выбор профессии был однозначен, хотя для начала родителям удалось загнать его в технологический университет. Но по его окончании уже никто не мог запретить безумному мечтателю отправиться в Мельбурн, чтобы стать гидрокомбистом, — тем, кого так непочтительно называют человеком-рыбой. А потом началось энергетическое освоение океана — ученые озаботились изысканием экономически выгодных способов добычи редких элементов, растворенных в морской воде.  Были построены глубоководные  станции  по добыче рубидия, ниобия и тяжелой воды, и Свен был одним из тех, кто принимал активное участие в их обсуждениях и строительстве, а так же в разработках подводного скутера-ундулятора типа «Мурена». Надо  ли говорить, что он первым и обживал  построенную станцию, правда это был не «Дейтерий - 1010», а тихоокеанский «Рубидий».  Но ему это нравилось.

Вот именно этого так и не могла понять Элли, хотя вот уже третий год работала с акванавтами бок о бок. В своей наивности она не понимала, что эти люди-амфибии психологически сильно отличаются от чисто сухопутных жителей земли. Свен не всегда это мог объяснить, но явственно это чувствовал. А еще он знал, что Элли питает иллюзии на его счет. Этой милой девушке казалось, что она влюблена в бравого покорителя морских глубин, а еще —  что это ее чувство взаимно. Болл хотел бы с ней объясниться, но не видел смысла. Просто предпочитал чаще уходить под воду, чтобы там, в тишине, отдохнуть от лишних человеческих эмоций. Не то, чтобы они сильно ему мешали, просто не объявлять же всей команде, что девушки его не интересуют в принципе. К сожалению, при внешней толерантности общество по-прежнему относилось с настороженностью к инаковым людям. Боллу хватало и того, что он был человеком-рыбой, так что о прочих своих отличиях он предпочитал не распространяться, хотя и не делал из них тайны за семью печатями. Но «молчание — золото», как любили говорить русские.

Кстати, о русских. Все же интуиция Бола не подвела. Мезоскаф всплыл на поверхность с одним Дюмоном, оставив Вилема где-то внизу. Свен сразу же запросился на станцию, но Элли резко запротестовала, мол, один он туда не пойдет. Знала же, что найти другого акванавта посреди Индийского океана практически невозможно. Но все же им повезло – на «Таймыре» нашелся свободный гидрокомбист. Игорь Соболев. Пашич когда-то с восторгом рассказывал о смелом человеке и верном товарище, который, будучи раненым и безоружным, смог увести за собой акул, чтобы спасти товарищей. Вилем тогда говорил, что с таким напарником не страшны никакие глубины. Вот, снова вспомнился Пашич. Если бы Болла спросили, то он бы мог точно сказать, что все надежды Дуговского на то, что Вилем выжил, напрасны. Об этом буквально кричала его интуиция, которая еще раньше предсказывала беду.

Но если бы не столь мрачный повод, Болл был бы рад познакомиться с Соболевым. Тот ему понравился. Подтянутая спортивная фигура, мужественное волевое лицо, красивые глаза орехового цвета — в целом очень приятная внешность. Лишь взгляд — холодный, пустой. Словно за этими глазами лишь воды мертвого моря, а не живая человеческая душа. Болла это насторожило, но так или иначе им пришлось работать вместе. И все, что он видел, противоречило тому, что рассказывал Пашич. Соболев оказался трудным напарником — резким, склонным к поспешным выводам и работе в одиночестве. Все, что, а главное как, он говорил, давало понять, что новый напарник подозревал Свена во всех тяжких грехах. Он то и дело, пусть не прямо, но обвинял Болла в жестокости и равнодушии к человеческой жизни. На первом месте для него стоял человек, то есть Пашич, а то, что от работы механизмов станции зависят тысячи жизней людей на суше, которые пользуются производимой ими энергией, не учитывалось. Свен дружил с Вилемом, но не верил в то, что тот мог быть еще жив. Спасательная миссия, которую затеял Соболев и о которой говорил Дуговский, теперь была просто бессмысленной тратой времени. Спускаться нужно было сразу, а не дожидаться кризиса. Если бы Пашич до сих пор был жив, он бы уже вышел на связь. Но Свен не стал протестовать, пусть напарник занимается, чем хочет. Тем более что Соболев — гидрофизик, и в технике подобной станции не разбирается, так что большую часть работы придется выполнять в одиночку. И это к лучшему, так как выслушивать от этого привлекательного мужчины слова презрения было для Свена неприятно.  Пусть уж лучше гоняется за призраком, если ему так угодно.

Но все это не умаляло того факта, что Свен почувствовал себя обиженным. И это было еще только начало. Затем начались еще более странные вещи, которые вызвали чувство, ранее не испытываемое на глубине — страх. Началось все с появления королевской манты, или, как предпочитал звать ее Болл, морского дьявола. И тут же пошла какая-то чертовщина. Кто-то колотил в стену станции, писал какие-то странные надписи и молил морзянкой о какой-то «безличности». Болл мог делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, но все же признавал за собой один недостаток — он был суеверен. Ему начало казаться, что это какой-то неупокоенный дух пытается до них докричаться. Мысль о том, что это может быть сумасшедший Пашич, ему даже в голову не приходила. Соболев же продолжал гнуть свою линию и, решив устроить «охоту на безумца», ушел в воду. И пропал.

Эти двое суток ожидания были одними из самых тяжелых в жизни Свена Болла. Сперва появилась эта безумная рыба и начала изображать скутер. Этот скат начал уже порядком действовать на нервы Свену. С трудом верилось, что это именно манта сумела выжечь надпись «SOS» или «Лотта», — для подводного жителя она слишком умело работала квантабером. Вот так и поверишь в переселение душ или в теорию Соболева о безумце. А затем… Затем истекли условленных двадцать часов, а Игорь все не возвращался и на зов не откликался. Прождав еще несколько часов, Свен полез в воду, но найти напарника не смог. Куда же запропастился этот русский? Болл вернулся на станцию, проверил работу агрегатов, пытаясь занять мозги и руки. Руки занять удалось, а вот мозги… Он не любил ждать, тем более ждать вот так, безнадежно. И думать, что с уходом этого мужчины он потерял еще одного напарника. Пусть Вилем в этот раз погружался с Дюмоном, но это не отменяло того факта, что они со Свеном были неплохими приятелями и не раз работали вместе. Свен уже не раз задумывался: а мог ли он что-то изменить? Переубедить Дуговского настоять на своей кандидатуре? Стоило признать, что не мог, но червь сомнений продолжал шевелиться и не давал успокоиться. Теперь вот пропал Соболев, еще один напарник, пусть и не ставший другом. Сидеть на станции становилось невозможно, все его существо требовало немедленных действий. Болл снова вышел в воду. И снова безуспешно, лишь издалека увидел крылья морского дьявола, но тот видимо не захотел продолжать знакомство с акванавтом.

Прошло уже тридцать два часа, а Игоря все не было. Зато вместо него подала голос эта настойчивая незнакомка. «Я жду, я устала», — послышалась все та же морзянка, а потом снова гулкие удары. Это было похоже на стук молотка, заколачивающего крышку гроба. Или на глухой звук колокола, который оплакивает погибших. И Болл испугался, может быть, впервые в жизни так испугался. Ему вдруг показалось, что он так и останется на этой станции в одиночестве, в вечном ожидании Игоря, и лишь этот стук будет его сопровождать до конца жизни. Стук и эта морзянка. Нервы Свена сдали, и он впервые в своей жизни схватился на снотворное. Но ждать, когда оно подействует, было уже невмоготу, и Болл прибег к старому, испытанному многими поколениями людей, способу — пара глотков виски из запасов Пашича оказались весьма кстати. Пока алкоголь только начинал свое успокаивающее действие, лекарство тоже дало о себе знать, и Свен буквально свалился на пол. Неправ тот, кто говорит, что под действием снотворного человек не видит снов. Сны снились, но очень беспокойные. В них Свен продолжал искать Игоря. И находил. А потом силой притаскивал на станцию, и они дрались, а потом Свен целовал эти печальные глаза и за что-то просил прощения. Когда он проснулся, он не мог отличить сна от яви. Игоря рядом не оказалось, и снова накатило отчаяние. Подобно сомнамбуле Свен добрел до шлюза, переоделся, и снова направился на поиски своей потери. А дальше все погрузилось во тьму.

Пришел в себя он снова в шлюзовом отсеке, но уже на руках у Игоря. И это словно было продолжением сна. Даже подобие драки, когда Игорь выхватил из рук Свена квантабер, когда тот хотел пристрелить вездесущую манту, которая словно пыталась пролезть к людям. Поцелуев не было, но были теплые, если не сказать горячие, руки, растирающие ему грудь и спину, помогающие и приводящие в чувство. И были внимательные каре-зеленые глаза, в которых больше не было пустоты, а лишь симпатия и беспокойство. Было видно, что и Соболев переживал за напарника и теперь был рад, что все закончилось благополучно. Уложив раздетого Свена под теплый плед, он ушел, чтобы вернуться через полчаса с теплым бульоном в термосе. Это было приятно, как и приятно было наблюдать за тем, как этот красивый мужчина с внимательностью кошки оглядывает типовую комнату отдыха, в которую Свен не успел привнести почти ничего своего. Лишь фото Элли, всученное ею на память, «чтобы не забывать о земле», могло сойти за личные вещи. Соболев взял фотографию в руки, и взгляд его снова стал потухать. И тогда Свен не удержался от вопроса:

— Ты очень несчастлив, Игорь?

— Ее звали Лотта, — ответил он, словно это все объясняло. Хотя и правда стало понятно. И потухший взор и резкая реакция на это имя, почерпнутое из тетради сошедшего с ума Дюмона, а так же на «творчество» странной манты.

— Так вот почему…

— Не надо, Свен.

Голова и плечи Игоря опустились, словно ощутили на себе давление всей толщи воды, которая отделяла их поверхности. Судя по всему, они не просто расстались, а случилось непоправимое. То, что, как Болл думал, случилось с самим Игорем. 

— Зачем ты выходил в воду? — прозвучал неожиданный вопрос. Свена словно подбросило. Теперь он вообще перестал понимать, что в голове у этого русского.

— Так ты же не вернулся к положенному сроку!

— Я не понимаю.

— Я тоже. Давай разберемся.

Разборки принесли неожиданной результат. Снова нахлынуло чувство нереальности происходящего. Словно кто-то играл на их психике. Но психика — дело субъективное, а вот табло говорило, что игры со временем были объективной реальностью. Но услышанное дальше, повергло Свена в первобытный ужас.

— Что?! Ты слышал реквием бездны?!!

Те, кто погружался в «красный подвал», то есть опускался ниже трех километров, слышал реквием бездны. Его преподаватель в мельбурнской школе акванавтов рассказывал об этом странном состоянии, когда давление в черепной коробке вызывало странные галлюцинации. Юзди Куримото был одним из пяти выживших. Однажды они сильно напились по случаю удачно пройденного экзамена, и Юджи разговорился. Он рассказал, что видел женское воплощение бездны, которая предлагала ему весь мир и ласты в придачу в обмен на обещание жениться. Видать, все женщины одинаковы, и земные и морские, всем хочется повязать мужчину по рукам и ногам. Юджи пьяно расхохотался и сказал, что если бы на его месте был бы прекрасный юноша, то он бы еще подумал. Их предупреждали, что заплывать за трехкилометровый порог опасно, можно и не вернуться. А может те, кто спускался туда, не захотел оттуда возвращаться, а те пятеро, кто всплыл, просто боялись в следующий раз поддаться искушению, и потому больше не могли работать на глубине. Зато теперь понятно, как Игорю удалось заблудиться во времени.

Тем временем Соболев потребовал отчет о происходившем на станции в его отсутствие. Свен постарался, чтобы рассказ выглядел не так отчаянно и ни словом не обмолвился ни о своих мыслях, ни о снах. И был вознагражден за свои попытки легкой улыбкой Игоря. Это было весьма привлекательное зрелище. Даже эта легкая усмешка сделала суровое лицо живым и еще более привлекательным. Правда, хватило ее ненадолго. Проблемы манты и Пашича заставили взгляд снова посуроветь. Зато Соболев продолжил звать Болла по имени. Значит, все же лед в их отношениях растаял и этот «Фома неверующий» стал доверять своему напарнику. Это было приятно. Настолько, что Свен позволил себе возмутиться, когда Игорь пристроился подремать в кресле.

— С ума сошел?! Давай-ка, ложись нормально. А то не отдохнешь.

— Если я лягу, то уже сам не проснусь, — отмахнулся Игорь.

— И не надо. Ложись здесь, я тебя разбужу, когда будет нужно, — предложил Свен и был вынужден наблюдать полное непонимание на лице Соболева. Болл тяжело поднялся со своего мягкого дивана и одним движением руки сотворил двуспальную кровать. Про это мало кто знал, но здешние диванчики, при правильном к ним отношении, легко превращались в широкие ложа. Свен сам настоял на такой конструкции, ибо любил спать на широкой постели.

— Ложись, — сделал Свен приглашающий жест рукой.

— Может, я к себе лучше пойду? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Игорь.

— Не глупи.

Больше Игорь не сопротивлялся, а молча улегся и повернулся к стенке. Свен, не долго думая, устроился рядом. Прошло не более пяти минут, как плечи Игоря расслабились, а дыхание выровнялось. Свен, глядя на него, тоже постарался успокоиться и хоть немного отдохнуть. Все же они оба сильно устали. Но, в отличие от Игоря, у Болла ничего не получалось. Он без конца прокручивал в голове все произошедшее и только теперь позволил себе по-настоящему испугаться. Как же, оказывается, он был точен в своих предсказаниях. Игорь был близок к смерти, а Болл к тому, чтобы остаться на станции в одиночестве и в вечном ожидании. Хотя, скорее всего ненадолго, так как и его выход в воду был бы последним. И эта манта своими действиями смогла изменить это вероятное будущее. Она спасла и Игоря и Бола, вернув их, бессознательных, на станцию.

Кто же эта Лотта, что кричит из разума манты? Что вообще сотворили с этим бедным животным? И кто? Одни вопросы и ни одного ответа. И каково ей тут одной, без помощи и без общения? Может потому она так и тянется к людям, готова даже спасать их, вытаскивая из бездны, что даже ей невозможно переносить одиночество. Болл где-то читал, что люди нуждаются в любви, даже если сами любить неспособны. Это такая же необходимость, как потребность в еде, воде, продолжении рода и другие подобные инстинкты, считающиеся основными. И если эта манта хоть отчасти человек, он тогда мог понять ее требование вернуть безличность, так как с осознанием себя личностью приходит и та пустота, то одиночество, которую тут, на глубине, так тяжело заполнить. Люди, даже люди-рыбы, пока слишком редкое явление под водой, а те которые способны понять — и вовсе уникальное явление. Платон в своем «Пире» говорил о людях, разделенных богами на две половины и вынужденных искать друг друга по миру, чтобы снова стать единым целым. Некоторые эзотерики давно уже поговаривают о том, что из-за перенаселенности людские души давно уже не цельны и так же мечутся в поисках своих частей. Этим они объясняют человеческое притяжение, любовь с первого взгляда, чувства дежавю, интуитивные знания о некоторых людях и многое другое. Хорошая теория, но пугающая. Страшно так все время искать незнамо кого и не найти, лучше уж безличность.

Под эти весьма гнетущие мысли Свен все же задремал, но быстро проснулся, когда Игорь во сне повернулся на другой бок и оказался к Болу лицом. Да еще так близко, как никогда бы не позволил себе, если бы не спал крепко. И, судя по всему, снилось ему что-то весьма неприятное. Свен мог отчетливо разглядеть и морщинку меж бровей и искривленные страданием губы, и влагу в уголках глаз. Внезапно спящий вздрогнул и рванулся прочь с кровати, не  просыпаясь, но лишь прижался к Свену. Чтобы не упасть от неожиданного толчка, тот рефлекторно ухватился за его плечи.

— Что… — послышался хриплый от сна голос Игоря.

— Кошмары, — зачем-то пояснил Свен очевидное.

— Извини, — сказал Соболев после минутной задержки, потребовавшейся для осознания реальности.

— Все нормально, — успокоил его Свен.

— Я… — Игорь попытался отодвинуться, но Болл не выпустил его плеч. — Все нормально, — повторил он. — Что тебе снилось?

— Да так…

— Расскажи, — внезапно попросил Свен. — Ты же знаешь, как американцы помешаны на психоанализе, но в этом есть положительные стороны — это помогает. Просто выговориться. Это больно, держать все в себе.

Игорь попытался улыбнуться, но он явно не отошел еще от ночного кошмара, чтобы оценить иронию ситуации в целом и критики американцем их национального хобби.

— Мне снится, как она погибает. Раз за разом я пытаюсь ее догнать, спасти, но ничего не выходит.

— Она погибла на твоих глазах? — поинтересовался Свен.

— Нет, я был уже в море. И ничего не мог сделать, даже проститься.

— Понимаю, это тяжело.

Они помолчали и тут неожиданно Игорь признался:

— Мы собирались пожениться. Где-нибудь на красивом тропическом острове. И я обещал ей подарить большую раковину.

— Ты романтик, — улыбнулся Свен.

— Был, — послышался короткий, в чем-то обреченный ответ. Болл попытался настроить напарника на более спокойный лад

— Расскажи о ней. Как вы познакомились?

И Игоря прорвало. Он говорил и говорил. Было видно, что он никому до сего дня обо всем этом не рассказывал. Ни о своей белокурой Лотте, ни о чувствах к ней, ни о ее дурных предчувствиях. Было видно, что он привык все держать в себе и никому по-настоящему не доверял. Но даже самое крепкое дерево может сломаться, а Игорь был всего лишь человеком. Человеком, которому был необходим внимательный слушатель, к тому же способный обнять за плечи и не отпускать, пока душевная боль буквально скручивала его тело. Через два долгих часа Игорь наконец замолчал, опустошенный, его глаза закрылись, и он снова уснул. На этот раз крепким спокойным сном. Свен же так и не выпустил его из своих рук. Даже сейчас он словно служил якорем для потерявшегося в своем горе мужчины. Лишь позволил ослабить себе хватку и легко погладить Игоря по плечу.

Это было тяжело, все это выслушать. И, главное, все очень согласовывалось с тем, о чем Свен размышлял буквально пару часов назад. Странно, он не чувствовал Игоря в начале их знакомства, а теперь тот словно был самым родным человеком. Не половиной души, но, может быть, ее частью. Странно, но Свен чувствовал даже свою общность с этой неведомой Лоттой Керн. Он мог закрыть глаза и даже увидеть ее. Словно они все трое были связаны. И неутомимая интуиция Свена опять вопила, что это еще не конец истории. Что дальше может быть еще хуже.

И эта сволочная, как все женщины, дама опять оказалась права. На следующий день они вдвоем вышли в воду, чтобы вернуть тело Пашича на станцию. И нашли его придавленным корпусом беспилотного самолета, затопленного в соседнем квадрате. Это было больно. И страшно. Три дня Вилем ждал помощи, но так и не дождался. Он умер в одиночестве, если не считать манты, которая, несмотря на свой интеллект, так и не догадалась, как помочь своему человеческому собрату. Но последующее открытие было еще страшнее. Беспилотник вез квантанированный груз, среди которого был аппарат для копирования биологический матриц человеческой памяти, сенсолингов. И надо же было так случится, что наша манта обзавелась памятью Шарлотты Керн. Осознав это, Игорь буквально обезумел. Свен с трудом смог его удержать от выхода в воду. Это был тот кризис, которого Болл так боялся, выслушав историю Соболева. И если б их ночного разговора не было, все могло бы оказаться еще хуже. Хотя все и так было хуже некуда. Игорь свалился без сознания, и привести его в чувства своими силами Боллу не удалось. К тому же от понимания того, что происходит с бедной мантой и запертой в ней личностью, Свену самому было не по себе. Пришлось вызывать Дуговского и буквально требовать хоть каких-то действий от начальства, которое, собственно, не очень любит решать чужие проблемы.

А потом было экстренное всплытие и декомпрессия, во время которой Болл обнимал все еще бессознательного и бредящего напарника, буквально заставляя его дышать чистым кислородом. Затем длительное лечение для Соболева, пережившего глубочайшее нервное потрясение, усугубленное его спуском на сверхглубины. Он вообще не разговаривал пару месяцев, не воспринимая никого, кроме Свена. Может потому врачи махнули рукой и дали добро на проживание Болла в клинике.

Свен же не отходил от Соболева без лишней нужды. Сидел с ним, читал, рассказывал новости. Он был тем, кто поведал, что желание их Лотты было исполнено, наконец, она обрела свою безличность и теперь ее душа успокоилась. Внешне Игорь никак не отреагировал, но спать стал спокойнее. Понемногу он начал приходить в себя, отвечать Свену и даже улыбаться. Им было хорошо вдвоем, уютно. Только иногда Игорь спрашивал:

— Почему ты со мной?

— А ты смог бы меня оставить? — неизменно вопрошал его Свен и, не дожидаясь отклика, тут же отвечал сам. — Вот и не задавай глупых вопросов.

И Игорь не задавал. Еще какое-то время. Потом какой-то доброхот просветил его насчет ориентации Болла. Но это не вызвало даже легкой настороженности в их отношениях.

— Мне все равно, — ответил Игорь, когда Свен поинтересовался его реакцией на эту новость. — Так даже лучше.

Его ответ заронил в душе Свена надежду, что у них двоих может быть что-то большее, чем просто дружба. Но торопить события он не решался, как и заговаривать на эту тему. Он все оставил на усмотрение Игоря. А тот буквально ничего не замечал, так же спокойно отвечая на прикосновения и объятия. Его сон так же быстро приходил в норму, когда Свен устраивался с ним рядом на кровати. И он не стеснялся по-прежнему плавать с Боллом и устраивать водные поединки, которые несли с собой соприкосновения обнаженной кожей, крепкие объятия и захваты. В общем, он не отстранился от Свена, как многие его знакомые, прознавшие про его сексуальные предпочтения.

Но вот настал день расставания. Дольше отпуск Боллу не продлили, и ему пора было снова уходить в море. Игорь же оставался на берегу. Свой последний вечер они провели вместе, молча бродя по побережью и подкармливая пронзительно кричащих чаек.

— Мне будет не хватать всего этого, — неожиданно признался Соболев.

— Мне тоже. Куда ты теперь?

— Меня обещали выписать через пару недель. От нашей школы акванавтов пришло приглашение на преподавание. Наверное, соглашусь.

— Хочешь преподавать?

— Хочу плавать, но на глубину меня еще долго не пустят.

— А хотел бы вернуться? — спросил Болл, намекая на судьбу остальных слушавших реквием бездны.

— Да, — не раздумывая, ответил Игорь.

— Я хотел бы снова работать с тобой, — признался Свен.

— Я тоже.

— Ты будешь в черноморской школе?

— Да.

— Жаль, — покачал головой Болл. — В Калининград мне было бы проще приехать.

— Думаю, и в нашей альма матер тебе будут рады.

— И ты?

— Я особенно.

— Я хотел сказать тебе… — решился напоследок признаться Свен, но его тихо, но решительно остановили.

— Я знаю. И пока не готов. Но поверь, если я смогу кому-то ответить, это будешь ты.

— Я понимаю. — Свен и правда понимал. И ничего не требовал, просто было желание напоследок расставить все точки над «i».

— Знаешь, идея о разделенных душах все же неплоха, — внезапно вспомнил Игорь их давнишний разговор.

— Во всяком случае, она может многое объяснить.

— Тому, кому нужны объяснения.

— Например, тебе?

— Нет, мне они ни к чему. Я не ищу ответов.

— А чего, Игорь?

— Наверное, покоя. А без тебя мне будет…

— Я буду скучать.

— Я тоже.

А уже на следующий день они стояли, разделенные несколькими сотнями метров воды и махали друг другу на прощание. Но сердце не болело, лишь слегка грустило, а всезнающая интуиция обещала пусть нескорую, но встречу. Ведь в душе жила надежда, зароненная неосторожным обещанием любви, избавляющей от одиночества мокрого космоса.


End file.
